


声线情缘

by Hugiraedo, Wings1827



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom！Tony Mendez, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: “很凉吗？”他蓦的开口。他还想吃一颗糖。“凉就放开吧。”他说完，独自走进那雨里。





	1. Chapter 1

他有些倦了。

矛盾的是，另一方面的August相当乐在其中。与Zola的会议实在无趣，Hunt敷衍他的意图未免过于明显。可从耳机那头传来的声音奇迹般的将那些困扰自己的烦闷一扫而空。Walker不禁向房间一角的同传室方向观望了几眼，顶着一头蓬松卷发的男人没有看向自己，而是相当苦恼的看着桌面，显然这场无意义的谈话也让他觉得无趣。他盯着对方，尽力尝试克服远距离造成的模糊。不巧那双一张一合的薄唇无论如何也看不清明，对面的金发法国佬还在滔滔不绝，这边的美国代表已然一脸严肃的拿出手机查找会议人员名单。

话真多呢。

Mendez将手中的笔记也安然放在桌面上，难得遇见如此多话的傻瓜，就是让翻译人员拿笔记录重点的心思也打消。

别误会，身为公司的先进工作人选，Tony Mendez可是出名的温顺尽职，只是这位…Zola先生，对于自身的定位自信过头。要知道他还负责早些时候Hunt与Alanna的会谈，那位精明的法国尤物可是丝毫未有掩饰自己对于鲁莽兄长的厌弃。

说完了，终于。

坐在狭小工作室的黑发男人终于长吐一口气，这次的工作强度显然不比白寡妇的那次较量，可枯燥程度却直线上升。法国男人自我陶醉，美国代表敷衍了了，倒是苦了他一个看得明白的局外人。会议中途暂停，Tony取下耳机正预备享受片刻放松，电流的滋啦声响突兀的闯入，以至于让他有了片刻停滞。

“Mendez先生？”

“Mendez先生，听到了吗？”

尽管工作方面从未有硬性规定翻译不许与客户交流，可对面的声音相比方才会议上精神许多，一时间让他不愿出声回应，只是沉默着等待下文再做考量。没想到对方也好些耐心的为一个可能的回答等候许久，静谧的气氛直堵住Mendez的咽喉，就在他再忍耐无法时，Walker的声音再次传了过来。

“这么累吗？啧，好玩。”

Mendez再无法放松自己疲惫的神经了。

“关于警方势力我相信Alanna同你有过交流，Hunt已经申明过，而您也是Alanna女士的兄长，总不可能对你隐瞒如此重要的事。”Mendez嘴上伶俐的传达着话语，一边无奈又可怜的看着Zola的脸涨红起来，他尝试缓和August不善的语气，可改变不了对方语调中的轻蔑不屑。“我们的态度不会改变，就是这样Zola先生，和你聊天很愉快。以及Mendez，会议结束后有兴趣喝一杯吗？”

他险些以为自己听错。

只是透过玻璃窗再小心翼翼不过的一瞥，却正撞上Walker那双蓝眼睛。他显然欣然于自己的张望，勾起的嘴角让Mendez失了神。再回过神时Zola早开始咄咄逼人的回应，中年翻译几乎是慌乱的开始重新投入工作。

大失误，Tony

他自然没错过August的坏笑。

“所以，你听到咯。”

天，他真不该嫌弃Zola的用词。相比之下，August目的不明的问话更让Mendez不适到发疯。翻译已经很累了可以考虑一下不要增加工作量吗？纽约人一边如实将August的话语传进Zola耳朵里，一边还要费心别把关于询问自己今晚安排的部分实时过滤掉。

他算是见识到了这位长相凶狠的外交人员皮囊下的模样了。

真有些…Mendez不愿承认这样的反差给这场困乏的工作确乎来了些调味料，哪怕自己的职业操守令Tony从始至终没有明确回应对方有一搭没一搭的搭讪，对方的执着却丝毫不见动摇，像是先前的一个对视给了那人无穷勇气。

…

那双蓝眼睛存在Mendez脑海里，一个不留神便让他脸颊发热。

“天，他真的很蠢。”

“有些好奇，刚刚休息时你听到我说话了么。”

“所以，晚上有安排吗？小熊？”

“…”

Tony捏住桌沿的手都在颤抖，“先生，请不要擅自增加不必要的对话，我很苦恼。”

“终于肯回话了。你的声音很好听。”

“我喜欢看你苦恼的样子，喝一杯？我还想看更多。”

“当然，是我请客。”

Tony相当佩服对方在应付Zola的空隙里穿插着闲情逸致，可不得不说，关于形容法国佬多事的控诉的的确确谈到了心坎里，他的搭讪技巧真糟糕，Mendez一边腹诽，又想起自己在交往方面大概半斤八两，不过有人宠坏了自己的口味罢了。

他在一方隔绝外界的圣地里笑着旁人无法理解的笑料，浅淡而短暂的欢愉映在了那双注视着他的海蓝眼瞳里。

“真高兴你能来。”Walker壮硕的身躯在一片迷幻的灯光下也相当显眼，他们都看见四周人的目光，又不约而同的选择了忽视掉。他不自在的捏紧公文包的背带，不知为何又让August翘起嘴角。

“我以为你请我喝酒?”他倒是不善的发问起来。

靠近的手再自然不过的搂住他细瘦的腰——他的力气真大。Tony隐晦的推举淹没在了对方强势的动作里。“IMF团队的短暂庆功，乐观的傻瓜们喜欢这个。”棕发男人嘴上忙于解释，同时不忘拥着拐骗来的中年靠近吧台。他曾以为对方的刻薄只是战略上对敌手的手段，现在看来或许只是习惯而已。

“傻瓜？看起来你也是IMF小队的一员？”

“上级的临时指派调动。例行公事罢了。”Walker倒是不介意，对于一个个问题有求必应，“August Walker，总部特别行政部门，请多指教。”

“我想我已经知道那个了，Walker先生，你真的很热衷介绍自己。”

August点头向柜台要了两杯威士忌，半途又被另一人截下换成了龙舌兰。“留下深刻印象总没错，”他说，眼神跟随着Tony端起的酒瓶，“你喜欢烈一些的。”

苦辣的怪异口感令Mendez蹙眉，无论喝多少次，特基拉自身的古怪性质还是让Tony表现的如同一位新手。他缓了缓，才意识到August在等待自己回话。“唔...我没看出区别，”他注意到Mendez不自觉的加上些手部动作，酡红色的脸颊呈出不自然的羞赧。“个人口味而已，再来一杯，谢谢。”

“换成威士忌，加冰。”

他说的相当强势，并指明哪一款度数稍低的品牌。天知道这会起到如何微小的作用，一方面的自己可等不及再一杯威士忌的时间。

然而他终归是等了，或许是昏暗灯光作祟，大概是IMF那群相继离开的喜讯，不过他最为可能的还是近在咫尺的薄唇。沾染了威士忌与龙舌兰的缠绵味道，金黄的酒液让Mendez的唇间泛着亮光。August寻思眯起眼睛的对方早已醉醺，同时觉得自己也是如此。

距离再一步步缩短，Mendez没前进却也没躲避。他确定自己醒着，无奈不愿移动的身躯被酒精囹圄。他暗自解释多半是今天的连轴工作超出负荷，但面前这个人，他用一汪焦棕近乎胆怯的在碎发下窥探，一个替代品？Tony询问自己，又在猛烈霸道的威士忌吐息中得到了否定答案。这是一次欢愉，是一次放纵，带着些未言明的欢喜。

他这样想着，阖眼接受了那个注定到来的吻。

探进衣襟的手可不比贴上来的唇收敛，Walker即刻就捏上了Mendez的胸乳。“唔嗯！”吧台处人已寥寥，可还不能被称为他们行人事的选择之一，金发侍应生走过来极尽贴心的递了钥匙，没有看焦灼亲吻的醉鬼们再多一眼。

房间不远，他们还冠冕堂皇的暂时停止了唇舌纠缠。只听得门落锁的清脆，袭上来的吻差点让Mendez喘不过气。得到Tony之后，Walker也一改先前对于对方回应的热衷，仿佛先前的也是层伪装。

这不重要了。Mendez在他强势的怀抱里扭动，不知是不是在催促动作快些到来。

Walker满足他。

炙热的手揉捏着男人的胸乳，只当稍稍隆起的一对脂肪层作色情的玩物。“唔...痛...！”Mendez的祈求断续又无力，躯体甚至被Walker用膝盖顶住束缚。“哈...哈啊！别...”他的双手都用在对方抵在自己下体的膝关节处，August正乐此不疲的用空闲的腿来摩擦自己敏感的会阴。

“我想这会是你独特的个人口味，Tony。”

“幼稚。”Mendez的动作远比August想象中热情，满载他幻想的同传人员现在在他怀中衣衫不整，顶着一头蓬松的发咬住自己的下唇。“你最好闭嘴，今天我已经听了够多关于你的东西了。”

被指名的男人不恼，反倒就如此咯咯笑出来。“拜托，”他抱起一夜激情的床伴，像是哄骗一样让自己从对方的啃咬里逃出来，“可我还没听够你呢，你操着烟嗓念罗曼语的样子真辣。”

“那个时候我就想听你…被我摁在墙上淫叫出声会是什么模样。”

他倒是不像想象中羞赧，捏住Walker下巴的动作反倒胆大的没边。“我能做的可远远不止会叫。”Walker将他抵在墙上，双手一齐揉搓着男人已经光裸的屁股，他没收敛力道，几近凶猛的粗粝作风却正中下怀。“不过也要看你有没有本事。”

适当的放纵果真是良药。

哪怕嘴中的腥膻让人有些反胃，同性巨大性器堵在在喉头处的窒息感也不好受，全然被支配的感受轻松得诡异。那只温暖的手放在他的头上，一味将自己向他挺立的阴茎上冲撞。他的请个假。Mendez心不在焉的想，射上了精液的半边眼睛无法完全睁开，只是可怜兮兮的仰视那个正享受自己品质平平的口交服务的男人。

“你适合用你这张绝妙的小嘴谋生活。”

汗液在对方的下巴聚集，摇晃着落下来。Mendez发出含糊的呻吟，不知是否在表达着同意。男人尝试动作自己的舌尖，费力的划过青筋虬结的柱身。掌控节奏的手抓的更紧，告知他的舔舐效果不凡，长时间大张的口腔不免酸涩，同传索性上手刺激男人的一对阴囊。顶弄在深处的肉柱令他不可避免的眼角泛红，先前掌控大局的凶狠男人因为自己的臣服而舒爽的战栗，一股莫名的快意满溢出来，竟使Tony放肆起来，吮吸的水声愈渐响亮，他毫不掩饰自己对Walker阴茎的喜爱，不正常的酡红脸颊反倒衬得一双眼睛晶亮。

只见Walker在会议间倾心的禁欲中年撕下了外壳，酒精催发出热情甚至不知廉耻的性情进一步勾住他的心跳。他的呼吸急促，手上动作也是相同，跪在身下的男人发出不满的哼哼，不自觉将臀部翘起不容忽视的角度。硕大的阴茎在男人温热的嘴里抽搐几下，August的反应比下意识躲避的男人更快，摁住脑袋的动作保证他的所有恩赐全进了那张喜爱的小嘴里。

连续不断的咳嗽比得上一个溺水的人，终于被放开的Tony迅速的拉开了距离，眼中的惊讶尚存余悸，深喉而得来的白浊大部分被他吞了干净，幸存的种子在一对薄唇上色情又旖旎。

他保持着跪坐的姿态并未急于改变，一场口交的支出超过预想。那边的实干家将偏瘦的男子一把抱起，缠绵的亲吻阻绝了再来一次的讶异。方才高潮过一次的阴茎正需要片刻时间的休憩，Tony倒是更好奇对方会如何填补一只绵软阴茎的空缺。

多余的考量。在Walker将他摆放在床褥间时他就不该胡思乱想，“我一开始只知道你有双不错的嘴。”该死的，他的身材就像二十四小时泡在健身房里一样。他给了Mendez片刻喘息的空隙，紧接便是将双腿扳开高举。“现在我有所改观…你全身上下都有种吸引力。”细碎的吻沿脚踝向下，如一路生衍的欲火，他舔弄Mendez细嫩的腿根出，在呜咽到来前触及紧密的入口。“呜…！哼啊！”灵活的舌头是另一种体验，湿软的侵袭超出接收范围，然而醉意加重身体四处，以至于只允许躺倒的男人一味呻吟嘟囔。

穴口意外的喜爱此类温柔的侵犯，很快便卸下防备，粉嫩的小嘴张合，包裹进色情无赖的舌肉。见气氛正好，男人小心的用两根指节替换了舌尖，唾液显然不足够润滑干涩的穴口，冰凉的啫喱及时的填补空缺，较低的温度让Mendez颤抖着连连吸气，August抱紧他，亲吻对方的腿根表示安抚。

两只指节变成三只，进出着穴口的过程也变得顺畅，正当Walker试图将第四只手指塞进撑开的小洞时Tony终是不耐的惊呼。“Couillon！”他皱着眉蹦出句突兀的法语来，引得两个人皆是一愣，男人相当没底气的红着脸补充，“你…！还要等多久…可以进来了…”

最后如蚊蝇嗡嗡的抱怨太可爱，他在展开笑颜之余也未再犹豫将又一次勃发的性器挤进那处扩展完全的幽深。“唔啊——！”想来手指与阴茎终究无法相比，生涩的深处直截被填充得满满当当，超出想象的酸痛让Mendez胡乱抓挠着床单，向后退却着妄图远离。

“想的挺好。”虚软的身子异常易于驯服，只是一个附身就足够August将瘫软的躯壳拖回怀里。“怎么，刚刚还骂的挺欢？”他的动作霸道得很，就如此将与自己相比瘦弱的金领翻译囚禁在了自己的臂膀里，Tony绝不算奶油小生的羸弱，相反胸脯前的毛发存有相当一部分，下腹的肌肉也是明显不过，可在Walker的怀中，不可避免的激起对方侵略与保护的矛盾欲望。

阴茎在体内丝毫不留情面，一次接一次的抽插操干凶狠又卖力，Mendez挣扎的可能性被对方杜绝的干净，他近乎将男人揉碎在怀中，稍有动弹便也成了妄想。悬殊的力量让他的只能生硬的任由阴茎下方冲撞进狭窄的甬道，尖叫失了声，男人挺立的阴茎反复在Walker的小腹处摩擦。暴戾的肉茎辗过敏感一带，他的眼泪再也没止住，肆意的打在侵略者的肩头去。

他没碰他的阴茎，剧烈的后穴高潮还是驱使Mendez一股脑的交代出来，白色粘稠沾染August下身。脱力的男子极尽乖巧的倒在商业雇佣者的怀中，短时间内也没有挣扎的气力，Walker放心的松开禁锢，又慢条斯理的将下腹精液刮下来，亵玩起男人丰腴的胸乳，看那对隆起沾染了乳白精液的色情画面。“你刚刚说我什么？”他顺势将Tony推倒在床褥之间，低语着无谓的问句。

“什…什么…？唔，别…”自己稍稍挺动腰胯的动作暗示得明显，这让身下人迅速臣服。他惊恐无措的眼睛像只小鹿，勾起他心中愈加猛烈的火。

“Couillon。”August不大确定自己发音是否标准，“那不是个好词，我想。”

Mendez呈现出显而易见的犹豫。

“唔…我下班了，Walker先生。”他倒下去，干脆用手遮住眼睛来逃避问题。露出副任人宰割又勇气十足的虚伪模样，“不提供服务。”

“哼…不想说对吗？”

他其实心不在焉，一双眼睛如饥似渴的观赏着瘫倒在自己身下的床伴。Mendez绝对没意识到自己现在是副多么香艳的姿态——他的双乳充血红肿，还带着August涂抹上去的白浊，腰上是自己留下的手印，发红的区域可是要青紫上好几天，刚释放过的性器乖顺的耷拉在腿上，差点盖住腿根的隐晦牙印…

拜托，他真想和这婊子做到天荒地老。

“不乖的孩子会有惩罚。”他俯身威胁，恶趣味的做派让Mendez直冒冷汗。而又在Tony踟蹰的片刻开始另一轮疯狂的索取，“哈啊啊啊！不…唔！我还…！”不应期的弊端凸显无疑，极大的痛苦席卷Mendez的身躯，他先前从未遇见在自己不应期还有力气或者心思再来一轮的莽汉，对于占据躯壳的闷痛与不适感到恐慌。有那么一瞬间他甚至有种排尿的欲望，极大的惊恐竟让他哭喊出来，“停！啊啊啊啊啊！！！August！嗯！”

“拜托…!唔嗯！我不是故意…”

附在身上的人还真的慢下来，斯文体贴的再次靠近他的轮廓，“想好了？”他问，浓醇的口音因为情欲炙烤显得更加性感，“想当个好孩子了？”

尽管Tony对这一套说辞还是不尽满意，但消解下去的私密冲动还是让他乖巧的点头，“婊子…”他怯怯的说，全无这个辱骂词汇该有的气势，“抱歉，我不该…”他讨厌这个，真不知道自己一下子竟然会变得如此服帖起来。显然August并不这么想，男人看起来精力十足，深埋在Mendez肠道里的阴茎也没有丝毫颓软的意思。“不不不，不用道歉…我只是好奇而已，”他还真是喜欢亲吻，即刻躺在Tony身旁又开始将吻烙印在男人的肩头背脊。急转直下的走向让疲惫的男人都有些疑惑了，“我们还…？”

你的老二还顶得我难受。

“当然。”果断的回答再一次让Mendez措手不及，August捞起自己一边大腿的动作行云流水，抽送便更加熟练。“哈啊！哈啊啊！August…！”妈的，他还软着呢，无法射精的境况让持续的后穴高潮越加难熬。只是此次的不适减退了下去，一直奇异的，难以启齿的快感如一股股浪潮涌上来，“呜啊…!August！你…哼嗯….你干了什么…！”阴茎挤压紧致湿热的小穴，进而发出的噗噗水声真是淫荡的羞于听闻，Walker什么也没做，反倒中年男人的蜜穴紧紧的吸吮男性的阳具不肯放开。“哈啊啊啊啊！！！慢…慢一点…拜托…”

给Mendez诱人洞穴服侍的爽快的人又怎么舍得轻易停下，Walker把那只长腿提的更高，好让那粉红的熟透穴口毫无保留的暴露在眼底。“呜啊啊啊…!不要…！”Tony似乎清楚他的意图，猛然抓挠起被单几乎将其撕裂，“别害羞。”Walker操着他，口气中是一副满不在乎的轻蔑。“唔！嗯…!”

喷薄的精液在他逼仄的洞口肆虐，August不急于抽出来，只是在因为被全部撑开而将要失身昏迷的男人耳边轻念。“还嫌不够吗？”

Mendez无力的瞥了他一眼，大致清楚这幼稚混账的心思。这种无心说得的讽刺语怎么好直接和对方解释含义，这下倒好，撞上了枪口，疯狂无节制的操弄大概是自己的报应。

“幼稚，”他倒是大胆的重复一遍，似乎对Walker包容自己的态度有了十足的把握。

“彼此彼此，Putain。”

大尾巴狼。

Mendez在不平的懊恼和一个足够温暖的怀抱里陷入沉睡。

 

妈的。

醒来时陌生的环境吓了他一跳。一只粗壮得吓人的臂膀还搭在自己身上。Tony转头看见依旧酣睡的另一人，昨晚疯狂的记忆才慢慢涌上来。

唔…哪里都疼。看着墙上时钟已不早，Mendez小心地翻身下床，他的身体还算清爽，八成是身旁这个人最后还带着自己去浴室清理了一遍。

算有良心。Mendez摸着自己腰上的手印。

自己的衣物竟然保存尚好，Tony一一将它们捡起来，连带着Walker的外套也整理好放在了桌上。他拿起手机，惊讶的看着几条来自上司的短信，短暂的浏览过后却又果断的删掉了他们。无关工作就好，Mendez暗想，最终穿好了鞋袜，在August的床边却犹疑了。

一走了之似乎不太好。

可因为离开而吵醒对方更不是什么好理由。短暂交战过后，男人终于提起了公文包，倒还是低头往熟睡的人额面上映去一吻。

“要走了？”

谁知那人迅速睁开眼。

“唔…有工作。”

谎言张口就来。

“你们公司的同传还带连轴转的？”他皱眉。放人意味并不明显。

“不是整场会议，”Mendez见招拆招。

“我送你。”Walker起身。

“不！天！不用！我自己就好！”他像只受惊的鸟，抓紧公文包便夺门而出，没有道别，没有下次见，August看着修长的身影晃出门的缝隙。

连只羽毛也没给他留下。

 

TBC————


	2. Chapter 2

巴黎，浪漫之都。

Mendez坐在锁心桥的长椅上，漫不经心的用自己的早餐喂着鸽子。

半个小时前，他刚从人事部争取到了两周的年假，尽管没几天就是圣诞假期。这并不是因为公寓的另一个主人正在出差，或者是他即将要度过一个孤单的圣诞节，他只是单纯的不想回去。

无数的男男女女在他的面前驻足、拍照，或者深情拥吻，然后将一把把沉重的锁头挂在栏杆上，以为这样就能够把心爱之人永远的锁在身边。他随手扔掉了最后一点面包，立刻迎来一大群鸽子争抢。一对情侣因这突然的袭击而大笑着抱在一起。扇动的翅膀扰乱了阳光，河水，晴空，然后滑向那片古老的屋顶。

Mendez听到身旁惊喜的尖叫，以及快速的按下快门的声响。他闭上眼睛将这一切隔绝，仰头去接受那些过于耀眼的光线，幻想着是谁足够温暖的拥抱，毫不在意之后会不会在脸上留下阳光的印记。

“Tony。”恍惚间他耳边传来一声模糊的呼唤。

这让他猛地睁开了眼睛，猛烈的阳光让他头晕眼花视线模糊，他几乎是慌张的起身张望，但这座古老的铁桥上，除了大群的鸽子之外，只有他自己彷徨的身影。

你在想什么呢？Tony·Mendez？

他摇摇头低声的哼笑，仿佛在嘲讽自己的痴心妄想。没有了面包的挽留，鸽子们纷纷拍打着翅膀离开，掀起一小阵带着漂亮羽毛的柔和清风。这一刻他莫名的感到寒冷，尽管时值巴黎的正午，明亮的阳光在他头顶毫不犹豫的播撒着热度。在短暂的愣怔之后，他脚下的木板忽然如湖水的波纹般，开始温吞柔软的晃动，四周的景象也开始变得模糊。Mendez这才忽然意识到，从昨晚开始他就几乎什么都没有吃。

哦，“几乎”。

这个单词勾起他唇角几秒的笑意。Mendez从街角随手买了一个面包，过于热情的摊主非要再多给他几块巧克力。那大男孩眼中闪耀着晶莹的笑意，明晃晃的展现着自己爱慕的心思。他把那些带着花纹的小黑块放入口中，轻微的苦涩和浓烈的香气即刻盈满了他的全身，迅速地消散了身体因为低血糖而产生的不适。

就像他昨晚做的一样。用一双颜色相近的眼睛，毫无差别的纽约口音，以及几乎同样坚实的臂膀，缓解了在心底叫嚣的渴求。但也与那些有着甜味的分子一样，永远不可能替代本该提供营养的物质，就像他永远无法被填满的那部分欲望。

如此可悲，却又如此的执迷不悟。

Mendez在街角点燃一只烟，尼古丁的味道打散了刚刚温暖的疼痛。他哼了一声，仿佛在嘲笑自己刚刚的失态。归根结底，那只不过是一场普通的一夜情，没人会知道，更没有人会去在意。

“我喜欢你抽烟的模样，像一只慵懒而满足的猫。”

略显熟悉声音突然的在他身边响起，Mendez下意识的后退一步，却反而撞进了对方的怀里。

“用牛角包当午餐？”Walker对着他手中的纸袋皱眉，“你们公司真的没有虐待员工？”

“我也很高兴见到您，Walker先生。”Mendez敷衍的回应，“还请您麻烦放开我，我该走了。”

“你今天早晨也是这么说的。”Walker丝毫没有放开他的意思，直接戳破他早先的谎言，“而且没有谁把开会地点选在这里。”

“Walker先生，您到底想要干什么？”Mendez忽然厌倦了这些没完没了的试探，他直接转身直直的看向对方，并且努力忽略掉鼻间那格外相似的古龙水味。

“请你吃午饭？”男人丝毫没有被他冒犯的样子，十分自然的抓着他的手腕就要离开。

“如您所见，我的午饭就在我的手里。”尽管语气里满是拒绝，但是Mendez还是不由自主的跟上了Walker的步伐。

“哦，牛角午餐。”Walker轻蔑般的哼了一声，“我猜你会更喜欢鹅肝和红酒。”

“您这是在勾引我吗？Walker先生？”男人的话让Mendez有些忍俊不禁，“如果我年轻二十岁，这还真的可能管用。”

“不，我是在与你约会。”Walker干脆的一用力，把人拉进了怀里，“还有，叫我August，Tony。”

“这是个邀请？”这种略显幼稚的霸道行为很好的娱乐了Mendez，他努力地忍住笑意。

“这是个要求。”对方傲慢的抬起下巴。

他忍不住大笑起来。

 

Mendez不得不承认他与Walker的午餐十分愉快。尽管男人性格恶劣又蛮横，但偶尔不经意露出来的某些表情，反而让Mendez觉得莫名的可爱。不知道是身在异乡，还是因为他摄入了酒精，这一刻的Mendez感到了久违的放松。

他听到自己在肆无忌惮的大笑，偶尔也会用恶意的嘲讽让对面的人说不出话，而Walker也似乎有意纵容他。Mendez端着酒杯看向略带尴尬神色的男人，正撞进同样望过来的那片海蓝。那双眼睛里的神色，与多年前的自己几乎如出一辙，带着沾染了欲求的热情和迷恋。他放纵的耽溺在对方的目光，以及巴黎冬日午后慵懒的阳光中。不想去考虑为何男人会恰好出现在这里，不想去考虑这次邂逅最终会如何收场，不想去考虑那些没有被他回复的讯息。

“你准备在法国过圣诞节吗？”

Walker的声音把Mendez从神游中唤回，男人晃动着杯中的红酒，言语之间的暗示格外明显。但Mendez却不置可否，他迎上那势在必得般的目光，露出一个暧昧的微笑。

“这是一个邀请？还是一个要求？”Mendez把刚刚的话原封不动的还了回去，他微微偏头姿态放纵，知道自己正向着对方发出邀请的信号。

“在这一点上你也十分可爱，小熊。”Walker丝毫不在意他的挑衅，男人欣然接受他展露的一切，同时不忘尖锐的挖苦回去，“你会留在这里，大概只因为圣诞节没人等着你回家。”

他站起来向着Mendez伸出手。

“无论如何，两个人总会比一个人好。”

Mendez看着那只手，格外缓慢的放下手中的酒杯。那是一个邀请，一个引诱，一个温柔的爱情幻像，一个秘密，一个悄无声息的坠落。

“这可说不准，August。”

他说着，然后接受了那个邀请。

 

Walker并不是一个很好的陪伴者。

在咖啡氤氲的热气中，Mendez微微眯起眼睛漫不经心的评判，但这丝毫不能影响到他此刻的好心情。男人霸道而专制，却意外适合他此刻所希望的放纵。他听任Walker带着自己在巴黎的街巷中穿行，心安理得的接受他的拥抱和亲吻。装作此刻，他们只不过这座城市中一对普通的情侣。

“你又在发呆了，小熊。”Walker坐到他的身边，十分自然地把穿着略显单薄的人圈进自己的怀中，“我有幸能够得知这位幸运儿的名字吗？”

“谁都没有，只不过是单纯的触情生情而已。”Mendez半阖着眼睛，在男人的臂膀上找到最为舒适的一处，睫毛暧昧的扫过Walker的皮肤，“超级醋坛子先生。”

“那就只能怪你实在太过诱人。”Walker对怀中的重量十分满意，他的手掌充满占有欲的在Mendez腰间滑动。

“拜托August，我们才认识不到一个礼拜。”Mendez把脸又往那处温暖里埋了埋，“你这样只会让我感到困扰。”

“我倒觉得你现在正乐在其中。”男人把鼻尖埋进他略显蓬乱的发间，迷恋般的呼吸着他的味道，“而且我更愿意称它为一见钟情。”

“你被法兰西传染了，August。”Mendez抬起头嘲讽道，眼睛里却满是明亮的温柔笑意，“真可惜你的情话水平却仍旧差的可怕。”

“……因为我是个实用派。”

Walker因为他的那个笑容而微微愣神，接着他仿佛为了掩饰自己的失神一般，直接对着那微张的嘴唇吻了下去。突然的袭击让Mendez挑了下眉毛，接着他便立刻迎了上去，用舌头与Walker眷恋的缠绵。他们坐在卢森堡公园的长椅上安静的亲吻，直到第一片雪花温柔的降落下来。

“下雪了。”

略微的窒息让Mendez的神情变得慵懒而倦怠，他格外温顺的依靠在挖男人的肩膀上，仰头去看那些晶莹的小东西。而Walker只是在沉默的一旁看着他，眼睛里满是压抑的暗色风暴。

“带我回旅馆。”

Mendez毫无畏惧的迎上那令人战栗的视线，他如飞蛾般义无反顾的吻上那片蔚蓝。

 

这是错误的，是卑劣的，是他为满足私欲而犯下的罪恶。但是他却无法阻止自己去沉迷，去沦陷，去贪恋这虚假的温柔，甚至去因为这可悲可耻的替代而无比窃喜。

他在叠加的欲浪中麻痹着自己，用推诿辩解和欺瞒为自己开脱。他伸手抱住身上的男人，发出从未有过的放浪呻吟。然后在高产的瞬间，恍惚的将两张面孔叠加。他听到对方小声地咕哝，感受着落在身上缠绵的亲吻，最终在那双坚实的手臂间陷入沉睡。

“August。”

在被梦境吞没的前一秒，Mendez听到自己轻声的呼唤。

 

圣诞的歌声从窗缝间漏进屋内。Mendez缓缓地睁眼，看到明亮的白色从窗帘的缝隙沿着地板缓慢的蔓延。他动了动，毫不意外身体格外的酸痛。毕竟两周以来，他每天都会从这种被过度使用的疲惫中醒来。

Mendez微微侧过头，一旁的Walker仍旧在安静的沉睡，露出一种安静无害的神态。但Mendez却深知这之下隐藏的强硬轻蔑和蛮不讲理，这几天以来他可是深有体会。但对方也没少体会到他温厚外表下隐藏的另一面，所以他们大概也就彼此彼此。

想到这里，Mendez不由得轻笑起来。他伸手拨弄着男人卷曲的棕黑色头发，换来不耐烦的哼声和皱眉，却又在他收回手之前，动了动直到能够贴上他的掌心。一种愧疚和不安突然不适时地击中他的胸口，令他的胃仿佛被谁用力的揉了几下。这让他猛然收回了手掌，也因此惊醒了一旁的Walker。

“Tony？”Walker神色迷茫而困倦的看看向他，却没有得到同几日前一样的早安吻。

男人迅速的转过身去，他浑身赤裸的走到窗前，随意掀起窗帘的一角，毫不在意自己是否会因此被看到。Walker没有阻止他的动作，只是依靠在床头，仿佛眼前是一副珍贵的画作。然后在落雪，圣诞歌曲和残留的性爱气息之中，他听到Mendez叹息般的声音。

“圣诞快乐，August。”

 

他们最后的行程是埃菲尔铁塔。整个广场上已经满是圣诞的装饰，人们或期待或满足的从他们身边匆匆经过，带着归去的渴望和温柔的笑意。他们沉并肩漫步在这广场上，Walker一反常态的沉默不语，而Mendez只是愈发的心不在焉。

有卖花的女孩向着他们靠过来，Walker大方的买下所有红色的玫瑰，塞给身边不断翻弄手机，面色略显不快的男人。然后Mendez会将它们分给卖唱的歌手，或是对此面露欢喜的小女孩。Walker看起来有些失落，却又只能无可奈何。他伸手想去揽住男人的腰，却意外被对方巧妙地躲开，再不像前几日那般顺从而依恋。

“Tony？”

“别拿出来，August。”Mendez停下脚步，将最后一朵玫瑰插进他风衣的第二枚扣眼，“别把衣兜里的东西拿出来。”

“我以为——”然后他的话就被一只手堵了回去。

“我不能。”Mendez缓慢的，一下一下的摇着头，“这样不公平。”

“对你不公平？”突然升起的恼火让Walker抓住了他的手腕，将对方猛地拉进自己的怀中。

“不，是对你不公平。”

Mendez格外平静的解释道，然后从已然愣怔的男人的束缚中挣脱。他想伸手拨弄一下那头有些凌乱的小卷毛，因为疏于外表的男人从不在意自己的外表。但最终他只是沉默的往后退一步，与对方拉开了适当的距离。

“留下来，Tony。”很显然Walker已经意识到了什么，他似乎想凑近对方，却因为Mendez的后退而钉在原地。

“巴黎很美，因为你。”Mendez看着他，就像是看着一个永远不想醒来的甜美梦境，“别了，August。”

人流忽然戏剧性的用来，只是短短一瞬就将他们冲散。当Walker终于分开那些聒噪的人群时，Mendez已经完全不见了踪影。

 

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

这不太Napoleon Solo。

他是说，好吧，事情有些反常。比如自己被拷在桌角的扭曲姿势，比如在后穴不停震动的情趣玩具，比如高高在上的男人手中的高脚杯——

他是把办公室当做某些不能启齿的私密俱乐部了吗？

可对方显然没有这份暗自腹诽的心思，Napoleon Solo，将自己拷在此处的罪魁祸首，半跪下来正对着难耐的人。“会渴吗？”不着边际的问句一下砸晕了Mendez，他似乎浑浑噩噩的点头，却还不明白对方到底是在问自己口渴还是身体里熊熊燃烧起的欲望。

玻璃与大理石砖磕碰出清脆叮当，被不断骚扰自己的跳蛋折腾得晕乎的男人后知后觉意识到放在地上的酒杯可帮不了自己的口渴。靠在木质桌椅的身形正预备起身去瞧，却被抵在胸口的力道猛地制服，Napoleon将他抵在原位，一对唇随即吻了上去，灵巧的舌尖掌控着Mendez牙关的钥匙，仅仅一两次撩拨就让男人顺从的松开闭锁敞门迎接。

葡萄陈酿顺势滑入他干渴的口腔，一点点恩惠便轻易的换得囚徒的感激。Tony的动作从瑟缩着躲避逐渐变成了应和，他们吻过那么多次，他自然跟得上Napoleon的步伐。不知是不满还是兴奋，Solo的手由后抓紧他的发丝，将这个吻推向近乎粗暴的高潮，紫红的水液在纠缠的缝隙里漏出来，摔碎在那一块贴心的毛毯上。

他听见Mendez的痛呼，或许是呜咽。

越发嚣张的力道引得Tony吸气，在松懈的档口Solo顺利将最后一点已经温热的酒液度进对方咽喉里。

“你作弊。”

气喘吁吁的男人缓过来后的第一句话竟然如此较真。

“你应该清楚我是什么人。”Solo自如的面对指控，再是无比熟练的用嘴唇抚平对方眉间褶皱。那位年长些许的翻译官也一如往常，发出的哼哼声好像一只被惯坏的猫。

“我应该吗？”Mendez反问回去，即使面上的不悦早已烟消云散。俊俏的上司钻进自己臂弯的动作给了他片刻惊慌，不过习惯，习惯是他们交往状态的一贯模式。等到Napoleon再来索吻时，Tony已然是轻巧回应的状态。“你当然清楚。”花花公子的啄吻一路流连，由锁骨到了胸脯前，当唇缝触及挺翘的肉珠时，男人的战栗使他发出轻笑。

“就像我清楚你喜欢这个。”

“我才不——哈啊！”含吮乳粒的动作过于强势霸道，致使Mendez除却呻吟再做不出其他反应。穴道包裹的跳蛋一时间猛然加快了频率，促使桌角的镣铐发出尖利的咯咯声。“呜啊，Solo…别…”他愈是拒绝，那个人吮吸的动作就愈是过分嚣张，男人乳头处传来的酥麻快感叫他恐惧而兴奋，加上顶弄到深处的震动器从未停止过努力，浪潮般的生理快感卷袭来，如泥沼将他拖进深渊，温暖的手握住他的勃起，套弄的动作贴心又熟稔，他就是这样沉沦的，一次又一次。

他明明将他作玩物，作一个召之即来挥之即去的娼妓，但是，但是…

“Tony…”

他唤他的名字，不知何时已经泪眼朦胧的男人抬头对上那双熟悉的海洋。

男人连高潮也近乎乖巧。

 

射精后的身体瘫软如春水，疲倦裹挟着他，Mendez在混沌的间隙里开始思考回到纽约后的第一次会议就是负责Napoleon Solo和Kuryakin的唇枪舌战果真不是什么好消息。现在他和苏洛的小腹上都带着斑点白浊，而自己几乎是被镣铐吊在了桌上，身心俱疲的同传可不觉得自己还有坐起来的力气。高潮后的惬意倦怠真是要命，尤其在上你的那个人还没开始动作的时候…

今天会很漫长的。

他张开嘴，好让Solo将阴茎塞进自己嘴里。

“唔，你在巴黎过了圣诞。”Napoleon低头，不忘一次次挺跨享受自家翻译官提供的一流口交，Mendez没回应，不知道是单纯不想回答还是因为硕大的肉棒阻绝的声音发出的可能。“我对巴黎没什么好印象，但…”

Solo揉弄Mendez脑袋的动作相当温柔，这份无言的照顾延续到最后几下险些升级的顶弄中，他感到男人正努力的伸出舌头舔舐吮吸自己的肉茎，Napoleon皱眉低吟出声，接着及时的抽出来，让喷薄而出的精液洒在男人温柔的轮廓上。

“一定有什么东西吸引了你。我猜的对不对？”

而他还习惯性的张着嘴，痴呆懵懂的看男人再次附身下来。那只手伸过来，刮下脸上的大片精液，男人浓密的眼睫顺遂着对方手的走势，乖巧的低垂下眼眉。“在哪里都一样，”回答姗姗来迟，却依旧不是Solo想要听到的那一句解答，他皱起眉，将粘黏有自己精子的收支蛮横的怼入Tony的嘴里，他倒是自觉，一言不发的开始着清理，似乎这是个不错的逃避选项。

不知为何，Napoleon也未有进一步追究，映在对方侧脸上的轻吻似是奖赏，在阳光透过窗框倾洒进室内的午后，他们将性爱也进行得意外慵懒而情色。Solo是他的直属上司，某种意义上他的拥有者，也是一个极其体贴而长久的床伴。Mendez得承认对方或许在最后一项做的最好，他的腿正挂在对方肩头，而自己正因为一次一次重复深刻的穿刺发出隐忍的喘息，前几天他差点在巴黎接受一场糊涂的追求，现在却在另一个人身下缠绵。

戏剧化的经历让他直感觉如鲠在喉，但其实没有人会在乎——他如此安慰自己，Walker不需要一个自身情感问题尚存的爱人，而Solo对床伴之一的私生活难起兴趣。“唔…！”自己，自己如此便好。他的镣铐仍在他的头顶，限制着Mendez再无多余的挣扎，不平衡的瘦弱躯身只晓得跟随着性器进入自己穴口的频率颤抖抽搐。

无人打扰的办公室静寂得难以想象，Solo不发一言，像是平日里的花言巧语全让神话中的丝线缝在了唇后，肉体碰撞的啪啪混合着交媾处满溢的蜜液水声点燃了淫乱的气氛。这是场无声的水乳交合，全凭最为本真的音掩盖去各自的心思。他们突然听见叩门声响，Solo不耐的啧出一声，堪称目前为止足够情绪化的表现。

二人都没有慌乱，尽管Mendez还是狠狠咬住了Napoleon的阴茎，男人的闷哼迅速被其后的恼火烧了个干净，他像只兽似的回吻在中年男人略显红肿的唇上，告诉他稍等，一面开始整理自己的衬衫。

“进来。”

女人从门外踏步走入，Napoleon坐在桌后，神情严肃着好像宽大的办公桌下并非自己依旧硬到发痛的下体，也没有藏着一个湿漉漉，面色潮红，被自己操干的至今还在颤抖的翻译官。

“Waverly先生说明天要参加一个总部小组的会议，其他事宜会在会议上作决定，相关文件发在您邮箱了。”

“谢谢，Terrice。”Mendez听见文件放在桌面上的类似声响，不自觉的绷紧了身体。

“巴黎？”他听见男人这样问。

“是的，他们似乎刚刚在法国参加了交涉，我记得公司这边也有参与。”

“唔，谢谢，去忙吧。”

声线清冷的女秘书踏着步伐走出了办公室，对于上司正在办公室内进行一场绝妙性爱似乎没有半点察觉。他看见Napoleon有起身，亲昵的蹭在自己肩头的模样与方才交代工作时判若两人。

“是个好看的男人。”

“什么？”他正将自己勃起的阴茎再次插入Tony逼仄的甬道中，括约肌的一圈红肿令事态并没有理所应当。

完整的肉棒又一次顶了进来，火热紧致的后穴立即缠上去表达欢迎，Mendez花了一会时间来适应，等到自己确认感觉良好了，他才不紧不慢的予以补充，“呃，你先前说的‘什么东西’？我猜，”他那显然不占主导地位的理智正警告Tony少说一些，可他终究将闷沉的秘密吐露出来，“是个相当不错的男人，”他说，与此同时Solo也抓紧时间动作起来，结实的臂膀索性将Tony细瘦的腰部环抱入怀，稍稍凌空的动作令男人反射性的紧张——辗过敏感带的阴茎叫他低头呜咽。

“不错，”Solo一味重复，操弄Mendez的动作似乎加快了。他也相当默契的闭了嘴，尽力敞开大腿好让自己扭动的迎合越发适用，骑在自己身上的种马总是让自己惊讶，或许还要带上总能全盘承受的自己，精神的坝终于一点点溃塌，Mendez的呻吟一记高过一记，尺寸过人的性器从男人脆弱的穴口整个抽出再捅入，进行自己缓慢又凶狠的处刑。他的心计绝不止于此，如此进攻便是让Mendez得不了酣畅的快意却也无法反抗，Napoleon似乎发出轻笑，笑Mendez又一次在怀中被操干的高潮。男人掌着他，用自己可怖的肉茎将对方已然破防的内里搅得水声噗嗤而一味流出粘稠的爱液。

疲乏阴魂不散，事到如今也仍不松口的向Mendez的眼皮上加码，Tony的意识飘忽离开，丝毫没发觉自己翻着白眼晕了过去，也不记得自己陡然瘫软的身躯有那么一刻吓到了Napoleon。男人封闭的身子给他彻底侵犯破开，穴口红肿着已经被操得熟透，他平和的五官上挂着并不明显的泪痕。Solo叹气，加快了挺动的频率，敷衍的结束了办公室性爱的最后一次喷薄。

 

“在回简讯？”

Napoleon靠过来，试图窥探对方手机屏幕上的聊天讯息。结果只得到员工鄙夷的躲避和驱赶，他耸肩，又给自己满上了红酒。

“是那个，‘不错的男人’吗？”

Mendez停下敲击手机屏幕的动作，转头用带着警告意味的眼神瞪住躺在个人休息大床上的腐败老板。好吧，虽然自己也，也躺在同一张床上、

说回来，他没想到竟然还会收到来自Walker的消息，要知道他觉得自己逃离巴黎的行为已经足够混蛋了。

【是我太突然了，抱歉。】

第一条简讯似乎是在会议时发送的，Mendez看着手机的时间栏。

【我是说那个，你知道，我们俩相处时间显然是不足够谈及它的。我有时候就是，做事直接。】

只是几分钟后就有了第二条简讯，显然，短信的主人依旧没能得到工作员工的回应。

【我能理解那件事会带给你多大冲击，以及谢谢你及时阻止我，不过，你在看吗？】

【工作，抱歉。】

Mendez靠在柔软的床垫上，尽可能快速的给出第一条回复，他或许不想让麻烦继续下去，可不礼貌只是不在他的选项当中。一边的Napoleon不甘无趣的开始骚扰他，尽管他八成已经清楚自己正急于解决巴黎男人的当务之急，可Solo只是在这方面，对于Mendez，没多少同理心而已。

“问个问题，”

Mendez挑起的眉毛在说允许

“他怎么样？”

“不错。”

“我怀疑你对我的评价也是这两个字。”

“太对了。”

“啧，那他像我吗？”

男人的怔愣足够说明答案，就是让Napoleon不怀好意的笑容也僵在半空。“哇哦，”他感叹，听不出半分惊喜。

“挺像的。”

“你知道你其实不用说出来对吧，”Solo的补充让他想翻白眼。

“但也很不一样，我分得清你们。”

“有趣。”

Napoleon转向一边，似乎没有再讨论下去的心思。有趣似乎就是他的结语了。

【哦，不是借口？】

【天哪，我就骗了你那一次。】

【骗人还有道理了？】对方回复的速度显示他显然正无所事事。

【好的，抱歉当时急于摆脱你，撒了谎。】

【拿出诚意来。】

【没有。】

【我当时怎么没看出你这么恶毒。】

【人不可貌相。以及当时很愉快。】

【我要上飞机了，来纽约后请我吃饭，我们扯平。】

【等等！你要来纽约？】

“怎么了？”Napoleon皱眉看着突然弹起身的人，不知何时已经敷上一层面膜。

Mendez尽力克制自己看到那层白色纸面具的不适，“最近我会需要出差吗？”

“唔，”Solo听罢也坐起身来，透过面膜的纸孔露出狐狸般狡猾的笑，“不。”心碎的答案果断而丝毫不动摇。

 

这场不太正式的提前会面被安排在一家街边咖啡店内，正当Napoleon皱眉控诉油腻菜单上简陋的甜点款式时，Waverly倒是决定了两份黑森林。

“这是对方的决定，”英国男人做着解释。

“听起来是个很糟糕的选择，而事实上”Solo相当戏剧性的停顿了一会，“它比我想象的还要糟糕。”

“你应该庆幸对方没架子。”Waverly显然相当满意。

等着瞧吧。Napoleon没说话。

Tony Mendez没来上班，他那名员工坚持果断的要享受完自己所剩无多的年假，不过本来也没多大问题，只是自己单方面喜欢询问他的到班情况而已。门前摇铃首先响起来，紧接着是人声喧哗，他听见Alex站起来表示迎接，随即是胡乱的自我介绍，Ethan，Benji…

他抬头，直接望见一众人里高壮的身影。

尽管自己的床伴对于自己突兀的休假要求，模糊的巴黎简述都缄口不言，但在一瞬间，Napoleon就是无比确信命运的戏剧性。他打量着那个人，不管从哪个角度看都极为相似的轮廓五官，一双眼睛都同样地如海洋深邃。对方显然如在场其他人一样惊讶，而Napoleon决定先发制人。

他起身，无比直接的走至对方面前，像是多年未见的老友一样热情的问。

“是你呀。”

————Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Walker十分肯定自己从未见过这个名为Napoleon·Solo的男人。他对着满脸疑惑的Ethan极为隐蔽的摇了下头，然后向着对方困惑的开口。

“很抱歉，但我想我从未与您见过面，呃……”

“Solo，Napoleon·Solo。”Solo露出他常用那个的微笑，态度友好的伸出手去，“想必您就是那位新加入的Walker先生。”

“很高兴见到您，Solo先生。”一头雾水的Walker握住了那只手，“但我觉得您一定是把我和其他人搞混了。”

“可不是嘛。”Solo露出一个意义不明的笑容，“不过是无绝对不是么？”

这样略显诡异的开场，让Walker隐约有些不好的预感。

而仅仅半个小时之后，他便就预感成真。

这个与他从未谋面过的Napoleon·Solo，仿佛专门针对他一般，几乎没放过能够呛声或者嘲讽他的任何机会。Walker知道自己并不是个讨人喜欢的家伙，但这个男人的敌意已经超出了普通讨厌的范围，但他也十分肯定自己不可能与这个男人有任何恩怨。就在他又一次被Solo的利齿怼到青筋暴起时，一旁Benji眼疾手快的按住了他的肩膀，然后发声替他解了围。

“呃……很抱歉打断，但是这件事有点急。”技术员在Solo凌厉的视线下紧张的推了推眼镜，“酒店那边似乎出了一点差错，August你去跟他们沟通一下怎么样？”

这个理由尽管有些蹩脚，但却也足够合理。当下August就立刻起身走了出去，毕竟每多呆一秒，都会让他越发的想揍上那个Solo的鼻子。这次会面对于公司来说十分重要，他不能因为自己的缘由而毁了它。

屋外寒冷的空气和雪花让Walker平静了一些，他没有停留直接大步的离开了这个咖啡厅，毕竟哪怕隔着玻璃他也能感受到Solo挑衅的目光。现在回酒店时间还太早，而他此刻又无所事事。既恼火又有些百无聊赖的Walker，只能顶着一头纷乱的雪花，漫无目的的在纽约大街上乱晃。可就在他穿过三个路口，然后因为不愿等待红灯而转向旁边的街道的时候，一个身影毫无预兆的撞进了他的视野。

男人仍旧穿着与那晚相同的衣服，略带疲惫的眼睛隐藏在略长的发丝之下。他仰头看着阴沉的苍白天空，如同孤岛般伫立在人流之中，仿佛是在欣赏飘落的冬雪，又仿佛是在等待一个未知的邂逅。这一刻，从不笃信神明的Walker，第一次感到命运的奇妙。他缓步走向那个无觉无察的男人，伸出手捉住了对方相对单薄的肩膀。

“下午好，Tony。”他微笑着迎上那双格外慌乱的棕色双眸，微微用力将人拉到自己身边。

捉到你了，我的小熊。

“Aug——Walker先生？！”

Mendez确确实实的被吓了一跳，他根本不会想到他们会如此轻易地重逢，明明他是为了避开对方才坚持继续自己无聊的休假。Walker的力气太大，而Mendez又不好在人流密集的街道上挣扎，他只能踉跄着被对方抵到一旁潮湿的砖墙上。

“真冷淡啊，Tony。”Walker故作难过的搂住男人的腰，“明明上个礼拜你还格外依恋我的怀抱。”

“我说过那结束了，Walker先生。”Mendez尽量的维持着冷漠的表情，但他们贴的实在是太近，Walker的体温和气息一瞬间就将他包围，刺痛了隐藏在心底某处令人沉醉的会议，“在巴黎发生的事情，最好就让它留在巴黎。”

“如果一切真的能够永远留在巴黎，那为何命运又让我们再次相遇？”Walker把对方完全禁锢到了怀里，“而且你并不像你自己所说的那样绝情，Tony。”

“那是因为你该死的抱得太紧！”Mendez皱着眉转过头不再去看他，声音生硬而冰冷，“请放开我Walker先生，您现在已经对我构成了性骚扰。”

出乎意料的，男人这一次格外爽快的松开了对他的禁锢。但没等Mendez松一口气，Walker就捏着他的下巴吻了上去。与那些霸道贪婪地亲吻不同，Walker只是单纯的与他双唇相贴，缠绵的交换着彼此的气息。Mendez感到心底的某处似乎被刺了一下，这让他不由自主的伸手攀上了对方的后背，然后任由对方将自己再次按进怀中。

“为什么不推开？”Walker的面颊紧紧地贴着怀中人的头发，脖颈处是令他想念的清浅吐息，“我现在是真的在骚扰你了，Tony。”

“在巴黎的一切只不过是一个错误，August你现在该放手了。”Mendez仿佛自我催眠般的低语着，双手却越发的揪紧掌下的布料。

“放手？我不认为这是你真正想说的Tony。”他捧起对方的脸颊，逼迫那双有些畏缩的棕眸同自己对视，“你明明与我怀有同样的感受。”

“这不公平August，这对你不公平。”Mendez紧紧地攥住他的手腕，神色复杂的看向那双令人留恋的眼睛，“如果——”

“没有如果，这个世界也从未有过公平的时候。”Walker用手指拦下了那些还未出口的话，暧昧的用指腹摩挲着Mendez的唇瓣，“我只在乎你的想法Tony。”

Walker用额头抵住了他的，一瞬间Mendez便被那片汹涌的海蓝，以及熟悉的古龙水味包围。他蠕动着嘴角不知道自己想回答些什么，有那么几秒钟他确信自己就要溺死在这片蓝色之间。

“你到底在畏惧些什么？Tony？”Walker的脸色开始变得有些难看，“莫非你……”

“不！不是的！”这次换成Mendez抓住了Walker的手腕，男人几乎是焦急而慌乱的解释着，“并不是你想的那样，August。”

“那为什么，Tony？”Walker的眉头皱了起来，“为什么连一个机会都不愿给我？”

是啊，为什么？为什么要去澄清误会？为什么一而再再而三的，接受Walker的示好和暧昧的暗示，却又不断地拒绝？为什么要在巴黎答应那个愚蠢的邀约？为什么要对那双眼睛难以自持的心动？为什么明知结局却依旧自欺欺人的无视？为什么一开始遇到的不是他？为什么……为什么还在绝望的爱着那个不该爱的人？

Mendez看着面前的男人，喉咙里却发不出任何一个音节。他知道自己应该坦白，无休止的逃避和拖延，只会让他们都疲惫不堪伤痕累累。Mendez伸手将Walker一缕垂下的头发梳上去，但这个简单的动作却因为他难以自持的颤抖，而重复了好几遍才最终成功。

“August……”他听到自己干涩的声音，“我不能给你任何承诺，因为我心里已经有了别人。”

但Walker却没有预想中的那样惊讶，或是恼怒不已。男人只是平静的看了他几秒，但这几秒也足够煎熬Mendez的内心。他被没顶的自责和羞耻所淹没，这荒谬的一切都源于他的自私和贪婪。而此刻，他必须迎接应该付出的代价，以及接下来的惩罚。

“可他并不爱你。”Walker的声音竟然格外的平静，甚至还带了一点戏谑，“你以为自己隐藏的很好，但是不得不说，你在这方面还需要更多的练习。”

“你什么时候……”Mendez忽然感到冷，他想后退但却被男人的臂膀阻断了退路。

“圣诞节。”Walker凑过去轻轻亲吻了下他冰冷的脸颊，“开始只是怀疑，直到你说了’这不公平’之后才确定。”

“既然如此，你就该放开我，August。”一股羞恼没由来的涌上头顶，Mendez不知道自己此时已经涨红了脸，“戏弄我很好玩吗？！”

“嘿嘿嘿，冷静小熊！别激动！”Walker不得不加大了力气，才再次把男人箍在怀中，“好吧，是我的错，我不该戏弄你。”

但这并不能让Mendez停止挣扎，但就在他准备用手肘偷袭男人腹部的时候，Walker忽然贴到了他的耳畔。这突然的袭击让Mendez愣了一下，接着他就失去了最佳的攻击机会。

“一开始我以为自己是第三者。”他的声音里带了点愤懑，这让Mendez稍微羞愧了一下，“但后来我却发现这比我预想的还要简单。”

他不解的看向对方，只见Walker脸上满是得意和自满，就像他第一次见到的那样。

“原本只是计划把你从另一个人身边夺走，但看来上帝偶尔还是会偏爱我一点。”男人似乎势在必得一般，“得不到回应的感情只会让我更容易得手。”

“你可真是恶劣。”

“我们彼此彼此。”

“这么轻易的就把自己的计划和盘托出。”Mendez忍不住哼笑一声，“，您还真是自信的过头，Walker先生。”

“因为我不喜欢对我所爱的人有任何隐瞒。”

这句话让Mendez瞬间愣在原地，连接下来贪婪地亲吻都忘记拒绝。他瞪大了眼睛看向亲吻着自己的男人，听到自己的心跳剧烈的击打着鼓膜。而对于接下来的事情，他都有些记忆恍惚，只是有些机械的跟随着Walker动作。直到他的后背陷进某处柔软，Mendez才惊觉自己被放倒在了床上。

“August！”他莫名的惊慌起来，伸手就要推开身上的男人，“你干什么！放开！”

“如果你在巴黎对我没有过丝毫的心动，那就狠狠揍我一拳Tony。”Walker的手指徘徊在他的衬衣扣子上，“我会就此离开，并且永远不再打扰你。”

Mendez知道自己该挥拳上去，迅速而果决的结束这一场混乱。但实际上他只是躺在原地，发抖的手掌好半天都无法攥成拳头。Walker格外有耐心的给了他足够的时间，当他对着Mendez俯下身时，男人的动作却只是闭上了眼睛。

 

“您好，我是Mendez，我现在不方便接听，请您在哔的一声后——”

Solo用力按下了挂断。他已经在一小时内连着给Mendez打了七个电话，但每一个都被转到了语音信箱。这次会谈异常顺利，而因此空出时间的Solo决定利用这个时机和男人谈一谈。最近几个月他们的关系变得有些微妙，而在Mendez那次该死的巴黎之行后，Solo开始明显有了莫名其妙的疏离感。

也许是自己最近太冷淡Tony了。

他心不在焉的看着手机时间，脑海中飞速筛选着如何让对方高兴一点的计划。哪怕向来只是一朵随便什么的花，就能让温和的男人展露笑颜，但这一次Solo却决定要好好策划。在多年的床伴之后，他感觉现在要让两人的关系更进一步。

“很感谢您送我们回来，Solo先生。”Ethan·Hunt的声音打断了他的沉思，他友好的微笑着伸出手，“与您合作是我的荣幸。”

“这是我应该做的，Hunt先生。”他优雅而得体的回握住对方，“希望您已经处理好了房间的问题。”

这话让后面的Benji很不自在的咳了一声。

“啊，哦，当然。”Ethan抽了下嘴角敷衍道，“接下来的一个月希望我们相处愉快。”

Solo刚想说些什么，但就在这时他的目光越过面前的Ethan，无意间扫到他背后酒店大厅的另一端，有一对情侣模样的人刚刚走下电梯。但也就是这么几秒，让他毫无阻碍的看清其中一个是Mendez，而另一个正是今天刚刚见过的——August·Walker。而此时他们正贴在一起说些什么，Walker的手正揽在Mendez的腰间，而后者则因为他说了什么而毫无形象的大笑。

那是从未在Solo面前展露过的样貌。

很显然Mendez并未发现在另一头的自己，他只是满脸无奈笑容的摇着头，伸手把Walker有些散乱的头发梳回去。Walker却趁机抓住那只手腕，强硬地要求些什么，Mendez挣了一下就露出了他熟悉的那种妥协表情。他们姿势亲昵的贴在一起，丝毫不在意周边过往的人群，仿佛眼中只剩下彼此的身影。

“那是我的荣幸，Hunt先生。”Solo平静的收回目光，对着眼前的IMF小队露出毫无破绽的优雅微笑，“那么我就此告辞。”

他没有再去看另一头的两人，径直的转身离开这个酒店。

还真被我猜对了。

他想。

有趣。

 

—TBC—


	5. Find Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “很凉吗？”他蓦的开口。
> 
> 他还想吃一颗糖。
> 
> “凉就放开吧。”他说完，独自走进那雨里。

门敲了一下

两下。

他说“来了。”，然后放下手中的糖果盒，起身绕过地面上的充电线，房间很暗，全依仗着电视屏幕上黑白电影的光亮。Mendez打开门，看见被雨点打湿头发的Napoleon Solo。他没带伞，索性这场雨并不大。

Napoleon望着他，勾起个再欢欣不过的嘴角弧度。

“我想你啦。”

他伸手去牵对方的冰凉，Solo先是躲闪了一下，随后又顺从的让Tony攥紧在手中。“很凉吧，”他傻呵呵的笑，“凉就放开哦。”

“放开后在哪去找呢。”另一人回答，将对方拉进屋内。

屋内开着暖气，Napoleon便兀自脱下了外套，Mendez坐回到先前的位置，好看完《双重保险》的结尾。

“还在吃糖。”男孩走过来，也不讲究的坐在他身旁。

“糖很好吃啊。”Tony眼望着屏幕想也不想的说，“事情如何？”

“老头子身体不太好，现在事情都是那女人在管。”房主起身去那矮桌上的罐装鸡尾酒，喝了口后含糊的继续讲，“她根本大不了我几岁，等到我回去，公司只能是我的。”

他点头，剥开一颗糖放进那青年的嘴里。

“学校怎么样？”青年吃了糖，笑嘻嘻的问，硬糖同牙齿碰撞出清脆的响。

电影的谜题已然解开，Tony的注意力也就安然的转向面前的男孩，本该进修自己学位的男人眯起眼，难得露出副狡黠精明的模样。“你对此有何期待？”

“我的问题优先。”铝罐发出空虚鸣声，他将头脑高高仰起只为潜在的几滴洋酒。

“开除，无学位。”Mendez坦率的答，语气里倒是没有几多失望。“多谢。”

“那不是我的错！”Solo凑近了过去，嘴里传来牙咬碎水果糖的声响。他环住Mendez的脖颈，并直截粘腻的吮吻上去。“好吧，不全是我的错。”见自己的新晋翻译官并无反抗的意味，Napoleon索性将男人推倒在地板上。他用的力气不大，闷沉的声响后还跟着对方含糊的抱怨。

“以后你就是我的啦。”他伏在男人身上咯咯的笑，电视机的冷光衬得屋内单调冰凉，可依旧，Mendez看着那男孩的眼睛正闪着迷人的光彩。

“你知道我还是可以回去找工作的吧。”Mendez抚摸男孩的唇。

“不，你只有跟着我这一条路可以选。”男孩也不恼，抱着他强装成熟的胡须脸颊亲了又亲。“你可不傻，我也不傻。”

“你这骗子。”Napoleon磨蹭他的脸，“你只能跟着我呀。”

于是Mendez笑，对他敞开自己唇齿的大门，任由对方将沾染白桃味道的酒香融进自己的口腔里。

男孩的味道如蜜液般浓稠香甜，叫他顺遂着感受浓醇滑进躯身最终混入骨血，滚烫与冰凉一并挤进来，他按照指挥发出呻吟惊叹。他们隔着衣物缠绵，每一寸肌肤都渴求对方的爱抚，手掌相扣而唇舌交缠，攥住滚烫又攀临顶峰，他们尚还年轻，他们一度以为这就是爱。

————

“什么？”哗啦雨滴砸在他们身上，让他们彼此狼狈不已。

“为什么？”他问。

“我们别再提这件事了，好吗？”Napoleon抬头对上Tony的眼光。

只一年光阴而已，Tony生出些不合时宜的感慨自豪来，他却长了这么多。

水痕从他们面上滑落，不知道是温是凉。

“好。”

他回答那个满面泪痕的男孩，知晓自己的心无声碎成一地屑末。

他说，“好。”

————

没人遵守诺言。Mendez暗想。谁又能拒绝这男人身上的蜜糖味道呢。

长时间的分别让这场性爱显得格外独特，只可惜这并不足以让他全身心的投入其中。中年男人兴致缺缺的欣赏着对方在自己身上的动作，尽量放松着接纳进Napoleon探入自己后穴的手指。

Tony Mendez睁着双清明的眼，面上的镇静如若一位局外人。他伸手去整理Napoleon低头而散落下来的几缕碎发，清楚自己正无可救药的沉陷泥沼。被紧紧注视的男子也抬起头，海蓝色澄澈的眼眸在那么一瞬间中是纯粹的爱恋。

这甚至不是一场为性欲而起的交媾。这是次问好，是标记，是久别重逢的欢喜，是失而复得的惊讶，是灵与肉的契合，是破碎的心再次重组。

是带着裂痕的拼凑。

对此Mendez并无异议。他心知肚明，明了自己的沉沦。在八年前西班牙的初识时，在七年前雨中的分别时，在几小时前打开线路听见那熟悉的声音时，在抬头望见梦里的轮廓时，在撞进那双蓝色眼睛时，在仰面对视时，在贴近深吻时。他作为Tony Mendez，只听见自己和对方的心跳隆隆作响。尽管他对这盲目而汹涌的爱恋缘何而起一无所知，却对自己的结局一清二楚。

“Tony，Tony…”

炙热冲破他脆弱的防线，男人发出绵长叹息，他感觉自己又一次被填满拥紧，漫上来的泪液模糊了视线，他伸手摸索Napoleon精致的轮廓，再一次的于欢爱之间亲吻他。

“Tony…”

他兀自用动情酥骨的呻吟含糊过真情。

他接纳了他，拒绝了自己。

————

“你还爱我吗？”不记得是几次疯狂后，Napoleon俯在脱力的他身上不安分道。

你还爱我吗？

他只是缄默，他只是吻他，他只是不再回答。

他只是…

他只是。

他在他怀中泪如雨下。

正如那个男孩曾恳求他的。

“我们别再提这件事了，好吗？”

“Tony，”男人在他肩头呼唤。

“我好冷。”

我好冷啊。

————

又是雨。

他仰头看那灰暗的天空，心下只觉得厌恶。秘书事先已经为他取了伞放在角落，Solo拿起那柄足够大的雨伞向公司大堂走。

雨天总会见到他。

Napoleon看着那个躲在门口点燃烟草的传译，脚步先头脑一步凑近过去。浸在沙沙雨声一片，Solo将Mendez的侧脸端详得那么认真，突然意识到，过去的都已经过去了那么久。

那个August呢。他皱眉。

Mendez显然瞧见了自己，中年男人展开笑颜勾起几道悦目的眼纹。“我没开车。”他率先解释起自己的窘境来。

他还好，Napoleon不免想。

他喜欢Mendez笑起来的模样。只是此时此刻，未免有些刺眼了。

他还记得那一幕。自己无意中窥看到的那一幕。那个自己并不觉得有趣的画面，那个令Napoleon哑然失笑的情形。被另一人搂入怀中的Tony因为可能存在的俏皮话而放声开怀的笑，他不常严肃，却也鲜少如此不羁。

他撒了谎。

他分明见过这笑颜，笑话，谁能够忘记少年时日的爱情味道。不过尘封进旧事里，谁也不愿动罢撩。

雨声愈加凶猛嚣张，Napoleon呆呆的面对着Mendez，努力尝试着分辨出自己脑海中窥见的情景是否是曾真实存在过的旧日。Napoleon在Mendez开口前回过神来，伸手将伞放进Tony下意识伸过来接应的手中。

他的手好暖。Solo擦过一点温度。

而他的手还是那么凉。

男人在Mendez的温软正从自己手上溜走的最后一刻时抓紧了他。

“...Napoleon？”Tony看着面前低垂着头不愿对视的人，面上的表情早换了副模样。

那天的雨其实很大。家族为他置办的车不易开入狭窄的泥泞小道，Napoleon记得自己对一旁管家司机的阻拦置若罔闻，推开车门便向家的方向迈开步伐。

水果糖很甜。

他看着自己如今终于抓紧了的手。沉默良久。

“很凉吗？”他蓦的开口。

他还想吃一颗糖。

“凉就放开吧。”他说完，独自走进那雨里。

 

All we do is hide away  
我们逃离世间尘嚣  
All we do is chase the day  
我们攥紧手中流沙  
All we do is play it safe  
我们假装歌舞升平  
All we do is live inside a cage  
我们禁于一方囹圄  
All I did was fail today  
我已错失此时此刻  
All we do, all we do  
我们造就了这一切


	6. Chapter 6

Walker打开房门时被吓了一跳。早些时候刚刚同他道别过的男人，此刻正湿漉漉的站在门口。Mendez浑身湿透，满脸不知是雨水还是泪水。滴水的半长头发掩盖着通红的眼角，因寒冷而微微颤抖的手，抓住了Walker干燥的衬衣下摆，声音里满是颤抖。

“抱我，August。”他声音沙哑的开口，“抱我。”

然后他就被拥进了一个火热坚实的怀抱。

 

真温暖啊。Mendez顺从的任由男人褪下自己的衣服，火热粗糙手掌的抚摸，让他难以自持的颤抖。他在Walker不间断的亲吻下小声的呻吟，当对方彻底将他剥光时，Mendez也伸手想去拉开男人身上的浴袍。但未等他碰到，就被一下子横抱了起来。

“August？”他有些疑惑地看向男人，毕竟他们每次都会先直接干一炮，才会再到床上去。

“你需要洗个澡。”Walker的语气强硬，丝毫不允许他拒绝，“不然会受凉。”

男人别扭的体贴，不由得让Mendez微微一愣，他露出一个略显放荡的微笑，勾住Walker的脖子在他脸上吻了一下。

“我需要吗？”

“你不需要吗？”

这次Mendez没再说话，他任由对方把自己放进盛满热水的浴缸里。尽管温度恰到好处，但他过于冰冷的皮肤还是感到了刺痛。Walker没有阻止他将自己缩成一团，男人甩开浴衣，坐到Mendez身后开始帮他清洗湿透的头发。

“你不想问我些什么？”在很长一段沉默后，Mendez选择先开口。

“我看得出来你不想说。”Walker的语气倒是平静的很，他拿下花洒开始为对方冲去那些泡沫，“所以，没有必要。”

“August。”他仰头对着男人恍惚的微笑，“这不公平。”

“这个世界从来都没有什么是公平的。”Walker关上了花洒，他扶住Mendez的肩膀，满意地感受到手掌下的皮肤有了温度，“问题只有一个，Tony。”

他捧起Mendez的脸颊，与他额头相抵。

“你想要的是什么。”

Mendez闭上眼，他想起很多年前男孩眼中纯粹的爱恋，想起那一次雨中无声的心碎，想起他们再次相逢，想起他们每一个缠绵的夜晚，想起那些言不由衷和敷衍的亲吻，想起Solo放开他走进雨中的背影。

想起那些已经失去的拥有，那些已经无法喜欢的爱意。

“我想你吻我。”

他说。

然后如愿以偿。

 

他在Walker的啃咬下闷哼了一声。男人用唇齿不断玩弄着他一侧挺翘的乳首，而另一边则已经被蹂躏的红肿不堪，湿漉漉的挺翘在微凉的空气中。粗大的手指在他的后穴里不断抽动、按压，故意用粗糙的皮肤去摩挲柔嫩的甬道。在性事上Walker也是相当地霸道甚至粗鲁，而Mendez也愿意纵容对方这一恶劣的喜好。

觉察到他的走神，Walker恶意的在他的乳尖上咬了一口。Mendez疼的抓紧了他的肩膀，接着便得到了缠绵的安抚亲吻。Walker灼热的性器紧紧地贴在他的小腹上，但Mendez自己的却仿佛兴致缺缺一般，半软着夹在他们之间。

“快点。”仿佛是为了掩饰一般，Mendez打开双腿攀住了Walker的腰，喘息着催促，“快点操我，August。”

“Tony。”Walker在他敏感的耳垂上咬了一口，“我不会再让你逃掉了。”

“什——呃！！！”

火热的巨物在瞬间撑开了他的身体，饱胀感和疼痛让Mendez忍不住的尖叫。但他痛苦的呻吟却没有换来Walker的安慰，男人死死地抓着他的臀瓣，将它们分开到最大限度。接着便立刻用力的抽动起来，每一次都顶进他体内深处，带出响亮的水声。

“唔……咳……Aug……嗯嗯……August……慢啊啊……”

疼痛和快感一股脑的涌来，让Mendez无措的在男人身下挣扎。泪水不受控制的从他眼中溢出，而过于用力快速的操干令他吐不出一个完整的音节。他望向男人，乞求着得到一点温柔，却直接撞入了一双暗色的眼眸。那其中的欲望和贪婪，让他感到自己仿佛是被锁定的猎物。Mendez下意识的往后退去，却被对方用力的拉回了身下。

“不……August……不……嗯啊啊……”

那根阴茎又深入了一点，Mendez感觉自己下一秒似乎就要被对方捅穿。他开口，却只得到更加用力的操干。Walker紧咬着牙齿，眼睛一刻不离开Mendez满是泪水和汗渍的脸。没有爱抚，没有亲吻，更没有呢喃的爱语。这不是一次欢爱，只是一次强硬的主权宣誓。

可他还是在这近乎暴虐的性爱中硬的发烫，硬的流水，湿热的甬道甚至紧紧地吸咬着男人的阴茎，贪婪地蠕动着试图将它吞的更深，一刻都舍得不得放开。

“August……August……”他哭喊着向着男人伸出手，却不知道自己在渴求些什么。

“Tony，我在。”

他终于得到了温柔的亲吻，以及用力到深情的拥抱。Walker将Mendez的哭喊和呻吟全部吞下，他们的舌缠绵的胶在一起，但下身仍旧在毫不留情的操干，每一下都顶的Mendez身体反射性的抽搐。他们紧紧地拥抱着彼此，直到高潮来临。

Mendez回神时，Walker已经从他身体里退了出去，手臂仍紧紧的环在他的腰间。粘稠的精液糊满了Mendez的腿间，以及他们紧贴的小腹。Walker埋首在他的脖颈处，留恋的舔舐吸吮那里的皮肤。

“放开。”Mendez拍了拍他的手，却反而被搂得更紧，“放开我Walker，我要去洗个澡。”

“我倒觉得这样很好。”Walker捉住他的嘴唇，又给了他一个深吻，“我喜欢你满身精液躺在我床上的样子。”

“你这是想成为我的男友吗？”Mendez用拇指摩挲着Walker的嘴唇，“Walker先生？”

“我在向你求婚。”Walker一口就含住那根调皮的拇指，“Mendez先生。”

“这大概是我经历的人生中最糟糕的一次求婚。”

Mendez移开视线，又拉了拉Walker的手臂，这一次对方格外痛快的放开了他。他蹒跚着向浴室走去，这一次Walker操的实在是太过用力，让他的腿止不住的打颤。

“Tony，问题从来只有一个。”Walker在他身后又重复了一遍，“你想要的是什么。”

他的动作顿了一下。Mendez停在门边，微微仰头不知在想些什么。

“August。”他头也不回的开口，“我要你抱我。”

 

雨似乎又大了一点。

Mendez忍不住往后缩了缩，让自己更深的陷入后面的怀抱。他曾经有多喜爱缠绵的雨夜，那么他现在就有多厌恶这不停地敲击声。身体的酸痛和餮足的欲望，却丝毫填不满心中某处空洞。不，那处空洞大概早已无法被填补。曾经破碎过的再如何修补，也最终只能随着时间慢慢变成流沙，消散在指针跳动的每一下里。

湿热的亲吻落在他的后背上，Walker少见的没有睡去。这种亲昵的动作让Mendez觉得留恋，却又让他觉得可笑。毕竟那仅仅是在巴黎一夜的相拥，几日放纵的相处。

“August，你想得到什么？”他轻声的问道，却不希望得到对方的回答。

“你，Tony。只有你。”

“为什么？”

“因为你是Tony•Mendez。”

这让Mendez低沉的笑出声来。他回身给了Walker一个满是笑意的吻，然后被对方强行变成一个缠绵的深吻。

“就算我给不了你任何的承诺？”

“就算你给不了我任何的承诺。”

 

—TBC—


End file.
